


Killua's Back

by MetaVirus



Series: In the Future [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaVirus/pseuds/MetaVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua felt Gon’s weight on the edge of the bed. Rather than lie down though, Gon shuffled his body towards Killua’s. He heard Gon clear his throat and ask,<br/>             “Killua, can I touch your back?” This wasn’t exactly a strange request coming from Gon but Killua’s shoulders did tense a little. Gon heard Killua grunt after a moment, giving him permission. Gon’s mouth twitched into a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killua's Back

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've written in years, I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes or confusion. Let me know and I'll be sure to edit it!
> 
> I plan on writting a couple fics based upon post-canon ideas about Killua and Gon's relationship. I've already drafted the next one where Alluka and Nanika comfort Killua when he breaks because of his and Gon's separation (and the whole Chimera Ant BS).

                Killua’s stomach laid flat on the bed as his exposed back was touched by the cold air in the hotel room. Gon and him were sharing a queen-sized bed in order to save a few jenny on their trip. Killua heard the bathroom door click open as Gon’s footsteps headed towards the bedside.  
                “Killua~ you should dry your hair or you’ll catch a cold!” Gon said with a tone that rivaled Aunt Mito’s.  
                “You and I both know I won’t get sick.” Killua said tiredly into the pillow his head was currently nuzzled into. Gon laughed lightly at the gesture. Even after all these years he was happy that Killua was still… Killua. He was worried that the years apart with his father, and Killua with his sister might’ve changed their relationship. He continued laughing as he returned to the bathroom to use the hair dryer on himself.  
                As Killua heard whirring sounds from the bathroom he thought about how he had spent the last few years. Both Gon and him were now 17. They had spent two years together, then three apart, and now they had reunited. Gon said that he was sick of his father and had spent the last few years training to regain his nen. When Gon had contacted Killua they had decided to meet on Whale Island to spend some much needed time together. Killua left Alluka in Aunt Mito’s care since he no longer needed to worry about her making requests. Luckily he also managed to get Palm to stay with Alluka just as some extra security.  
                Once Gon was finished drying his thick hair he headed back to the bedroom. He turned off all the lights knowing Killua had probably already locked all the doors and windows. Killua was dependable like that, Killua covered all the bases that Gon couldn’t.  
  
Gon felt safe with Killua.  
  
                Killua felt Gon’s weight on the edge of the bed. Rather than lie down though, Gon shuffled his body towards Killua’s. He heard Gon clear his throat and ask,  
                “Killua, can I touch your back?” This wasn’t exactly a strange request coming from Gon but Killua’s shoulders did tense a little. Gon heard Killua grunt after a moment, giving him permission. Gon’s mouth twitched into a smile.  
                Killua felt Gon’s fingertips touch his left shoulder and then trace across his shoulder blades. Gon always surprised Killua with how gentle he could be sometimes. This was the same person who basically thought he could break through anything with sheer force of will. Killua wasn’t like that. Killua needed to think, he needed to have a strategy and numerous backups for any uncounted factors. Sometimes Killua saw the merit in Gon’s attitude, he felt that his constant theorizing required a lot of focus and that put a strain on his body and mind during battle.  
                Gon’s attention was focused on Killua’s back. He traced his fingertips lightly along all the dips and hills. He followed Killua’s spine downwards as slowly as possible and stopped once he hit Killua’s waistband.  
                Killua felt Gon lift his hand and replace it on his shoulder blade, only this time his entire hand made contact. This was more familiar for Killua. He felt warmth radiating from the hand of his partner. He could feel through his back the callouses that graced Gon’s flesh. Killua did his best to keep his heart and breath in check. He needed to relax.  
                Gon felt  Killua’s back muscles. He pressed into the flesh in hopes to release that tension that he could feel coming from Killua. As he did this Gon noticed things he never noticed as a boy. Gon noticed the way Killua’s back was covered in scars. Killua’s back was so very soft but covered in experience and pain. Gon wondered which scars were from torture and which were from battle.  
                As Gon sat beside Killua and amused himself by experimentally knotting into Killua’s muscles, Killua focused on the touch. Killua thought of whether Gon knew how he felt. Whether or not Gon knew how he had cried and begged in front of Palm during the Chimera Ant Invasion, or whether he knew about the way Alluka and Nanika needed to comfort him when he finally broke during their travels.

                Gon noted that Killua’s muscles under his scarred skin were so much more solid than his own. Gon’s body was much more noticeably bulky than Killua’s even though they both knew Killua was stronger. Killua’s body was lithe and his muscles were compact. Gon imagined Killua’s muscles as springs, they were constantly compressed but when used they created much more force than Gon’s. Killua was built like a hunting cat, his muscles allowed for soundless steps but also a powerful pounce that kills his prey in a single strike.  
                Eventually Gon felt Killua’s body relax into the touch. Gon heard Killua’s breath become more and more deep. Killua was putting his guard down for Gon’s sake. Gon worked out all the knots within Killua’s muscles that he could find. Gon’s eyes, much already used to the dark, drank in the white skin. Gon once used to think that Killua’s skin was without blemish simply because he never looked close enough. Killua’s body was so much more experienced and stronger than his own. Rather than jealousy, Gon felt pride. Killua was his best friend and Killua was strong. Killua was someone Gon could always count on.  
                Gon heard a sigh. Was Killua not asleep? But why would Killua sigh? He was confused.  
  
Through the confusion he heard a husky voice whisper sleepily “G’night Gon.”  
  
                “Goodnight Killua.” Gon replied with a smile as he released Killua from his touch. He shuffled himself under the covers and made sure to cover Killua’s exposed back with it as well. There were so many things Gon didn’t understand about Killua.  
  
But maybe someday he would.  
  
                As Gon covered Killua with the covers Killua felt sleep’s embrace. Killua knew something was missing in their relationship. Gon was treating him too sweetly, someone must have told him something. That thought agitated Killua but  Gon’s touch had washed away everything. Killua felt happy, for once he had Gon’s full attention again.  
  
He was sick of seeing Gon’s back.


End file.
